1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing and disinfecting a medical instrument and a method of supplying a gas to a medical instrument for water leakage examination and, more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically washing and disinfecting a medical instrument, inserted to a body of a specimen, such as a used endoscope and a method of controlling such an apparatus.
2. Related Art
An endoscope, used for the purpose of inspecting and curing body cavities of an object, has not only an external surface of an inserting section to be inserted to the body cavity but also various ducts, forming the endoscope ducts, such as an air supply duct, a suction duct, a fore water supply duct, a therapeutic-tool insertion duct and the like, all of which suffer from contaminants. Therefore, not only the external surface but also interiors of the respective ducts of the used endoscope need to be washed and disinfected.
In general, when performing steps of washing and disinfecting the endoscope using a washing and disinfecting apparatus, initially, the used endoscope is accommodated in and set to a washing and disinfecting bath of an apparatus body. Then, for the purpose of washing and disinfecting an interior of the endoscope duct, various supply nozzles, for fluid such as liquid or gas to be supplied into the endoscope duct, and various duct fittings opened to an external surface of the endoscope are connected to each other via tubes or the like.
Further, with a view to perform water-leakage checking to find whether or not the endoscope has voids communicating with the outside, that is, whether or not a water leakage area is formed, a leaked water detecting fitting communicating with an inside of the endoscope and a leaked water detecting nozzle, for supplying gas, are connected to each other via a tube or the like.
Subsequently, after the washing and disinfecting bath is closed with a cover body, an operation start switch is turned on. Then, first, gas is supplied from the leaked water detecting nozzle to the interior of the endoscope in a given volume and, thereafter, a sensor of the washing and disinfecting apparatus measures a pressure or the like, thereby performing step of checking water leakage.
Thereafter, the water leakage checking result has no problem, washing step is initiated and, then, disinfecting step is started. During washing step, initially, the washing and disinfecting bath is supplied with washing liquid. Then, when washing liquid has reached a given water level, washing is initiated. Washing liquid is circulated to allow a water stream to clean the external surface of the endoscope.
When this takes place, washing liquid, drawn by a circulation pump, in the washing and disinfecting bath is introduced to the respective ducts of the endoscope via tubes and duct connection ports. This allows the respective ducts of the endoscope to be washed with a water pressure of the introduced washing liquid. Also, washing liquid, to be introduced to the respective ducts of the endoscope, is not limited to washing liquid drawn by the circulation pump.
Upon completion of washing step, the operation goes to disinfecting step and, before that, washing liquid is washed out of the external surface of the endoscope and the ducts at a given washed level using tap water filtered upon given filtration. As the operation shifts to disinfecting step, the washing and disinfecting bath is supplied with disinfecting liquid, adjusted in a given concentration, in place of previously used washing liquid supplied in the preceding washing step.
At this moment, further, disinfecting liquid, discharged from the respective duct nozzles and drawn by the circulation pump to be fed to the washing and disinfecting bath, is introduced to the respective ducts of the endoscope through the associated tubes and duct fittings due to a water pressure generated by the circulation pump. In addition, disinfecting liquid to be introduced to the ducts of the endoscope is not limited to disinfecting liquid drawn by the circulation pump.
After disinfecting liquid has been supplied to the external surface and the ducts of the endoscope, the endoscope is immersed in disinfecting liquid for a while. Upon completion of disinfecting step in a given pattern, disinfecting liquid is washed out of various parts by tap water. Thereafter, supplying air or alcohol to the external surface and ducts of the endoscope promotes the drying of the external surface and ducts of the endoscope, after which a series of steps is completed.
Thus, since not only the external surface of the endoscope but also the ducts of the endoscope is washed and disinfected, the washing and disinfecting apparatus, including the endoscope washing bath provided with various supply nozzles, is disclosed for instance in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-253029).
When washing and disinfecting the endoscope using the endoscope washing and disinfecting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-253029), all of the duct fittings, incorporated in the endoscope, need to be connected to the respective supply nozzles associated with the respective ducts as mentioned above.
However, in a case where the endoscope internally has a large number of ducts, that is, in a case where a large number of duct fittings is employed, it takes increased man-hours for the tubes to be connected. In addition, the work for connecting the tubes is relied on manpower and the larger the number of tubes to be connected, the greater will be the time required for the work of confirming whether or not the tubes are correctly connected. As a result, an issue arises with an increase in time required for washing and disinfecting the endoscope.
Thus, it is conceivable to utilize a technique of automatically inserting the respective supply nozzles to the fittings of the respective ducts. However, with liquid adhered onto the neighborhood of a connecting area of a leaked water detecting nozzle, if the leaked water detecting nozzle, for gas to be fed, is connected to a leaked water detection fitting connected to an inside of the endoscope, even liquid droplets are caused to be captured into the leaked water detecting fitting. This results in a consequence in which liquid penetrates into the inside of the endoscope, causing increased probabilities to occur with the occurrence of troubles in the endoscope.